wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Downdraft
Downdraft Downdraft is a rusty orange/red SkyWing. She has piercing blue eyes. She is rather bony and skinny, not looking strong at all. She looks fragile and that's why dragons underestimate her. They usually end up dead anyways. Her horns are very thin, crooked, and long. Her snout is also long and thin with many jagged teeth. She has long arms and shorter legs which cause her to sit on her hind legs more often. Her scales are smooth and barely chipped, much like snake scales. Her undebelly is a light tan color and it's very soft. History Downdraft's mother was a wanted SkyWing who accidently got pregnant. Downdraft wasn't meant to happen. It's not like her mother wanted any kids anyways. On one night, her mother was trying to escape and she did almost make it, but she was caught. She accidently dropped Downdraft's egg but there were no cracks to be found. No one knew that the dragonets inside would be a psychotic murderer. They brought the egg with them and made sure it hatched with the other orphan eggs. Downdraft's mother was killed that night. When Downdraft hatched she ate one of the dragonets that hatched out of its egg right beside her. She killed another but took a liking to one of the dragonets until it tried to kill her. She ended up mauling that one too. She was the alpha. When the gaurds returned, they saw little blood paw prints on the ground. Downdraft already learned how to walk. She made it pretty far, but she ended up getting caught. After all, she is only a newborn dragonet! The guard that caught her kept her. One night, he went into a tavern. Sitting at a table was a cloaked dragon. "Let's make a bet." He said. The guard agreed and lost. "Give me the dragonet," Said the cloaked dragon. The guard hesitated and looked down. "The dragonets." He repeated, pounding his fist on the table. The guard ended up dead once the cloaked dragon killed him and took the dragonet, flying off. The cloaked dragon was an old SkyWing with scars and chipped scales. He trained Downdraft all he could and had her kill dragons for him, get food for him, and get money for him. After a year of this, he died. She flew off in search of dragons who would pay her to kill. During one mission she met Updraft. They stared at each other for a while and then attacked each other. After that, they decided to work on both missions together. They became a great team! Downdraft formed a small crush on him, but it slowly faded when she met other dragons whom she wanted to date. She decided it would be best if they were just friends. Downdraft often finds herself in very chaotic situations. for some reason, she always survives while almost everyone else dies. She's always been a lucky dragonet. Personality Downdraft's normal personality is psychotic and a little crazy. She's very twitchy and often thinks about death and apocalyptic events. She has many personas which she uses when she's undercover. One of them is an afraid, helpless, tired, and weak dragonet who's so adorable that you just can't leave her! Another is when she's acting like she's crazy where she mumbles, screams, and says complete nonsense. One of her other ones is where she acts like an adult dragon who's in a secret agency. She's an extremely talented dragonet with amazing acting skills. Downdraft is also extremely smart. Sometimes Downdraft will have waves of depression, but this isn't normal for her. In this phase she will question life and her very existence. This usually only lasts for a day or two. Downdraft has feelings even though she's a psychotic murderer! She's bisexual, meaning she likes girls and boys. When she finds a pretty dragon or someone she likes, she usually offers to keep them alive and safe in hopes that they will fall in love with her. No one has yet, but maybe one day a certain special dragon will fall in love with this crazy dragonet! She's a man eater .jpg|Downdraft, by Tundra! Downdraft.feather.jpg|By ForsakenFeather! Causeimaybebadbutimperfectlygoodatit.png|By Luster! Relationships Updraft: Updraft is her partner in crime and best friend. They always work and laugh together even though they're both killers. Updraft is basically the only dragon she can "trust." She's tod him many things and just hopes that he won't turn on her. Updraft is her only friend, honestly. It's kind of hard for her to make friends anyways. 10/10, awesome dragon! Category:SkyWings Category:Dragonets Category:Females Category:Mentally Unwell Category:Content (Tundra the IceWing) Category:Characters